The Contest
by hotemopunkchickoreo
Summary: ok this is a hermione fic umm not dark but death.. and ohh its about a contest in hogwarts yeah ... d&h and well fairies ohh and a bunch off Evanescence mind : that was a great summary well read ... p.s. did i tell you i love evanescence alot more read :D
1. Chapter 1

**What People Would Like To Think**

Disclaimer : I dont own any of this ... but i do own my fantasies or dreams you can say .. there all about draco and blaise yes yaoi ... but dang this isnt wanna my yaoi ... aww sad read and review please .

summary : Hermione thinks back . Hermione's depressed . And the school finds out she doesnt exactly suck at singing. Actually she is quite the opposite .

Chapter 1

Hermione Jane Granger had just returned to school for 6th year. She thought that it would be the best year of her life , because every other year was a living hell . Voldemort was dead and Dumbledor was still Headmaster and everything was in perfect order . Everthing except her . During her summer break she had fallen in love with the boy next door and he was very much in love with her . They wanted to stay together forever and get married . He'd even proposed to her.( a:n / I kno it was a 2 month period but what can i say they where in love ) . He had just gotten his drivers license and asked Hermione to go on a date with him . She said of course but she had to study first . ( a:n/ this is taking to long lets just flash back ... shall we )

Day dream / Flashback

I grabbed my Arithmancey book and sat at the dining hall table . For three people are house was to big . But thats the pluses of having the two best dentists in the continet of England as your parents ( those children and there candy - wagging finger -). In the far distance she heard the phone ring she searched over and over for the misterious ringing noise and just decided even thou she wasn't supposed to to Accio it . it came flying in her direction she almost dropped it when it flew into her hands .

She hurriedly pushed the talk button.

" Hello Granger Residents " She said loud and clear sounding like a reseptionist .

" Hermione ? " a husky voice said in total confusion.

" Yes love of my life , for without you I would have not a purpose in the world " she said practically gleaming on the phone .

" Well thats and understatement for me , because with out you im better of being in a guillotine " he said sounding mockingly .

" Well , just say I love you " She said dreamily

" Not as much as I do ... would you like to go on a date with me toniught I just got my official licence " he said trying to change subject fast so she wouldn't contradict what he just said .

" Well congragalations love , and Duh I would love to go on a date with you, but i have to study a little first ... And i'll always love you more... A Granger never forgets ... Remember that " she said as she was telling the world .

" I have some important issues to tell you tonight ... their not bad I promise just news " he said trying to make her not worry .

" Well ok ( beeeeeepppppP: she heard from the kitchen ) ahhhhhhhhh !!!!! I have to go luv bye " she said as she ran into the kitchen not even hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile on the other side of the phone .

' I wonder what that girl is up to ' he said once again looking at the road it was 6 oclock and very sunny out . He rode down a street that reminded him of the 'little five points' he visited when he went to America.

All of a sudden the sky turned black and was thundering but there wasn't any rain. "This deffinatly isnt good " he said outloud as he got out of the car . ( a:n / i really am lazy to day so blah blah blah death eaters come he tries to find his wand which he left in the car like he was an idiot . He gets attaked they use the Avada Kedavra on him not knowing they could use him as leverage to get to Hermione ... he dies and thats it POOF :D ohh and by the way . Hermione DOES NOT KNOW HE IS A WIZARD so . yo peace out)

Back to Hermione .

" Umm well sorry it was just a Accio " Hermione said in deffence to the Aurors that where in her kitchen .

" But you are not aloud to do that I thought you where the smart one not dumb like the others " A tall thin Auror said . She was tapping the table and looking at Hermione accusingly until there was a ringing sound that came to there attention.

" Death eater Attack in The Hidden Under Way " A man with long brown hair said .

" Well you can get off with a warning" on of them said hurridely " By " the added with a poof.

Hermione took out her book and started studying she would go to help the fighting Aurors but shae couldnt apparate nor did she know where 'The Hidden Underway ' was . It was getting later and later and Hermione was already finished reading her book twice. She was just about to call ( haha i went this whole way without saying his name ) Brian when there was a knock on the door.

She opened it and it was Brian's Parents . " Hi Mr. and Mrs Cordon what can I do for you ... If this is about Brian I dont know where he is ... Are you ok ? " She asked seeing the tear struken faces .

" Hermione... B-Brian's dead" Mr. Cordon said looking as sad as one could get with out being on the verge of killing themeselves.

At those 2 words Hermione died not literaly but almost . She shrunk down to the ground and didnt immediatly start crying until she relized he wasn't petrified , poisoned, but he was full on dead gone with the whole never to bealive again.

Mr. Cordon helped her over to the coutch as he took a seat on one side of her his wife the other. After she had calmed down Mrs. Cordon began to speak.

" Hermione did Brian ever tell you his ... secret ? " Mrs. Cordon asked seeming to be the more strong one of the two.

" No " she stiffled.

" Hold on Hermione dont let go " She said as she took her hands and her husband.

Hermione felt a rather familiar jolt and a slight nasueating swirl and a familiar pull and then they landed in a room. One she had never seen before and she was sitting on a bed with Mrs. Cordon in front of her.

" This is Brian's room " she said feirceley . Hermione couldnt speak it was mind bogoling what just happend she just let her m outh hang opened.

- Hermione POV -

" You wanna know how we did that ? " Mr. Cordon asked .

I shook my head feirceley for I already knew how they did it . I was just wondering why i didnt see the sighns. Now that I relise it ... there were no sighns nothing. Not one thing but his lack of over detailing things . Not that I had a problem with that. I hated over babling people ... they where annoying .

" But of course we have to tell you wer-" Mrs. Cordon started .

" I know what you are " I said like it was obvious to any one .

" You do and how do you know " She asked .

" Because thou Aperation is one of the most nauseous ways of traveling it is the best... Im also a witch Mrs. Cordon I just wonder why ive never noticed about you before ... and where are we ? " I asked still slightly in a damped mood.

" Oh!! thank god I thought my son had gone off and married a muggle ... ohh how i was dissapointed in him " she screamed outloud holding her heart and slightly laughing then bursting into tears as she ran over to hug Hermione " He didnt know did he ... gosh ... (sigh ) I told you where in Brian's room "

End of day dream / flashback.

" Hermione we have to get your stuff in to your suitcase you should wake up and put some clothes on we have to leave in 2 hours " My mothers sweet voice said.

" Mother it will be ok " I said in a very Luna like voice .

" But but ... gosh ok i'll wait for you down stairs " her mother said with a sigh.

* * *

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU REVIEW 

well that was deffinatly not how i wanted this chapter to be about and it was getting to long for my liking i just had to cut it off there for the next chapter. if anyone owants to beta plzz do that i have a plotline and i didnt mean to go into the whole dieng thing but there is a reason and its no jane doe either it will be good you just have to bear with me and on that note its " random songs time " this will go on evey time im finished unless you guys are pestering ... : D me just start singing a random song in you reveiw and ill put it on the story telling you how interesting i thought it was soooo ...

WAKA LAKA JUST TO BE TOGETHER

oh on a nother intresting note me and my friend have thought of putting 'charlie the unicorn ' and 'waka laka the song together and im thinking we should make it a fanfiction on our joined account what do you think .

huh huh huh

HE'S MY BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS YOU WISH YOU HAD A BEST FRIEND TO HE TICKELS IN MY TUMMY HE'S SO YUMMY YUMMY...

Draco: o..0 canabalism

me : yay :D

draco : ummm weirdo

me : yes you have something to say about that i'll eat you ... ( whispers : i bet he tastes good )

draco : i heard that

me : i kno ( skips off innocently )

draco : ...

well r&r ppl r&r :D


	2. umm i forget

The contest

Disclaimer : I own nothing or we'd all be having a sleep over and i'd lock pansy in the bathroom with a bogart ... mehehe sry im not diranged hahaha . ( is that how you spell it omg i need a dictionary ) im a bad auther dang gosh . Sniff sniff . soo how about that jena 6 thing poor black people . Well im not moving to louisiana . my aquatinces are stupid on this situation so i dont talk to them about it . Racists can kick dirt for all i care . Cause im black and i dont appreciate people with there stupid comments like we are stupid. for everyone information IM NOT STUPID ... CRAZY YES STUPID NO ... well read the stories ya'll hehe .

Chapter 2 .

Hermione walked down stairs with her stuff that took less than 5 minutes to pack up . " You ready dear we do have to get going because we might miss the train and you wouldn't like that now would you bec-" her mother began rambling as her father cut her of.

" We are soo happy that you made head girl... and remember this year you will get your fairy powers " he said reminding her of what she had learned 2 years ago .

- flash back -

Two years ago a spell went wrong in potions class and she was out for a week what went on in her head nobody besides her and her parents know . It was about the war in the 18th centuriy about the two fairy kingdoms. The Victorian Kingdom and the French Kingdom. There was no death but there where kidnapings and enslavement they where still treated as royalty to other creatures but used as workers for the people who took them. One kidnapping was of the Royal daughter of the Babylonian ( a/n : i tell lies do not listen to me it is all fake ) King, he was one of the royals in the Victorian Kingdom. She was the most beautiful female of the other Kingdom. They enslaved her for a few weeks until they noticed that this treatment didnt faise her at all because so they made her a mistress to the king until one day she wen't missing . Nobody ever found her .

Hermione woke up in the infirmary and nobody was with her she got out of her bed and another flash hit her

" Well i'll call you Jane from now on and you cant tell anyone if you want to stay alive " A handsome young man said with urgency .

" Ok I-I I love you please belive me " She said with a hint of sorrow in her voice .

"Why wouldnt I belive you ... Whats the matter " he asked her

" I just dont want you to think your making a mistake with your life to follow me " She said sorrowful .

" Dont ever think like that i love you more than anything remember that ... I love you " He said practically begging her to belive him .

" Ok ... i love you more and always will " she said with her head down cast .

- End of Flashback-

" Yes I remeber I have all of your spell lists written down " she said being Fairy and Witch was weird for her. She still didn't know why she was a witch both of her parents where fairies but she shrugged it off as too much magic.

" Ok you should grab a snack and head to the car " her mother said finally getting back inot the conversation.

" Ok mum " she said grabbing a peice of bread and dragging her bags to the car . Her mother came in the next 2 minutes and her father waved at them from the door. He had an important meeting to go to .

They where at the train station on the other side of the platform talking to her mom when Her mother bgan to change in the weirdest way her hair grew longer and grew blonder. Her eye's turned into a color ressembling gold and she began to get shorter .

" Hermione hurry up and give me your counter syrum " she said as a few wizrds and witches turned to her direction .

Her wings beganto grow as Hermione began to look throu her back she handed her mom the vile ( a:n / she's not that short just about 5'4 just so you know she was 5'6 & 1/2 i kno tall but thats my imagination )

She drunk it all and slowly began to turn back she wasnt aware of all the shouts she was getting until a man that looked about 30 began to shout at her .

" ITS YOU .. YOU LITTLE VICTORIAN ... YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME NOW " A guy that resembled the kings right hand man in her dream . Which as you know wasn't a dream . I looked to my mother she looked so innocent. She looked like she couldnt deffend herself so week soo ...

Her mother shrug her shoulders and looked pleadingly at the ground . All of her hair was on one of her shoulder adding to her innocent look . She was holding her hands together .

" Im sorry sir " she said pleading with him with her sea blue eye's . It seemed as if she had just given up .I touched her shoulder and she looked up at me as if she new what I was doing . I apparated her away from me .

The man which I remeber as Remus ( ray- mis ) looked ready to kill . His face looked like he had all the hatred of the world.

" Who are you any way !! " He yelled out " Bring her back know or i'll have you killed . I knew then it would be easy to calm him down.

I didnt have to say anything. I just reached up and layed my hand on his cheek . He suddenly stopped screaming. I lightly smiled at him and he looked deep within my eye's which told him to stay the hell away from her or she'd kill him with just a knife , a dull one at that .

He seemed to be scared at that moment yet didnt waver . She was still smilling and didnt let go of his face . He suddenly felt a chill go up and down his spine and he phisically shuddered .

" You wouldnt " he said in a voice a little higher than a whisper. I just shook my head and continued to smile .

He turned around as if he had to despite his will and left . I didnt remember that there where students and parents watching .

They had curiosity written all over there faces . But I ignored them and drug my stuff into the train a little sad that I didnt really get to say a good by to my mother. And silently praying that that crazy man wouldnt find her .

She sat in a compartment and put her stuff over in the compartment overhead.

* * *

Dang it !!!!!!!! hi guys i didnt want the chapter to be like this i know i could just change it but i dont want to sooo nnnnnnn in your face gosh

i wanted to put the contest into this chapter but no i just had to have an imagination gosh

well it was getting long enough for me hey hey

I am very special cause there is only one of me look at my smile im so dang happy other people are jelous of me

ook now enough about me what about you

- your loveable emo


	3. i still dont know lol

The contest

disclaimer : hey all i own everything ... i think ... i hope ... ok I dont so shut up u stupid lawyer

Chapter 3

2 boys and a girl walked into her compartment just as she was getting comfortable. " Hey guys " she said happily unlike her usual self . It was the most forced thing that she had done all day.

" Hey Mione ' " Ron and Harry chimmed and Ginny just smiled her huggest smile and gave her a hug .

" Whats up with you Gin " I asked really curious as to why the little Weasley was smilling so hard it kind of was scaring me .

" Nothing Mya " Ginny said using her own nickname . " I just had a good morning thats all "

" So Mione who was that lady person you was standing with I saw her for a second until Ron pulled me away to find Lavender " he said curriosliy.

" Curriosity killed the cat Harry " I said not really wanting to go into detail but happy that he didnt watch the whole thing .

" And the cat had 9 lives sooo ... tell me ... she didnt look a day over 20 " he said smiling brightly .

' hahaha ' I thought she was really about 400 years old .

" Well if you can keep a secret ill tell you ... nah you cant keep your mind blocked ... do you wanna know ginny " I asked with a smile on my face .

" No thank you " She said still Chester Cat grinning . " If she tells you ,you can tell me ... please ginny" Harry begged and I dont think it was the best thing to do because in miliseconds of that convosation her smile was gone and she looked ready too duel ( serious ).

" What was that Harry " she asked in a give me the answer or die voice . Harry raised his eye brows . Thats when I took the initiative to get my stuff ( well not the suitcase ) and leave the compartment. When I was outside of the compartment the screaming and yelling began. Then nothing I think they or mainly she put a silencing charm .

I found a compartment at the top of the corridor . In Bold letters above the door '** HEAD BOY & GIRL'** She slipped in and thanked god the Head booy wasn't in there.

She slid down into the seat and took out her sketch book and drew what she had seen as the train took of from the station.

I see a silohuet of a man sitting a cross fromo\ me ignoring me like I was never there. I was invisible to him as he was to the world. I pulled out my cd player which I had inherited from Brian. It seemed as thou even thou we wasnt married he left thing for... actually a bunch of stuff.

All you have to do to get a song is put it own your favs list or say the name of the song and who its by. Right now I wanted to listen to my playlist, which is full of Evanescence , a muggle band which Brian got her hooked on and she picked a song that reminded her of him most and began to sing her soul out .

Draco's POV

Pansy and Ernie Macmallin ( idk ) where still making out and Blaise left to go stalk some girls and I was all by myself or atleast thats what it felt like.

" Hey Pansy Im going to go ok " I yelled at her all i got in response was a curt grunt. I really had loved her once. Nobody knows the real her. For instanse we grew up together . She never looked the way she did at school. At school she had short black hair and a piggish face and was really short. At home , which is her real apperance , she has long curly deep brown hair like milk choclate ( haha think about it closer hermione's charetor on the movies hair isnt that dark brown its like a dark tan not really choclate ) her skin was tanned and her eyes where a intrancing green blue ( ok get it straight not blue green ... green blue and yes there is a diffrence ) she was atleast 4 inches taller than what her school apperance was . She was also very thin. She wasnt loud and rambounchious either and i didnt know why she changed everything about her at school. Maybe she didnt want to be liked.

I left them be and traveled the corridor bored out of my wits until i heard shouting. I opend the compartment and what I seen was so hillarius I couldnt help but smile. Potter was on the floor with the littlest weasle standing over him shouting profanities. Weasle was trying to save Potter from his , lovely , sister .

I started laughing the most ive laughed in atleast a year. They turned and looked at me and i continued to laugh. Potter looked as to be pleading with me to help him and ginny just looked so innocent . Ron seemed scared that I was laughing.

" Next time keep a silencing charm on the door " I said still with a hint of laughter in my voice.

" Thanks Malfoy " Ginny said smiling than abruptly stoped and turned back to Harry . I turned and closed the door as I heard Ron shout that she was bipolar. Wrong choice I said outloud . Then I heard her say the silencing charm .

I wanderd the hall until I came unto a door with the words ' **HEAD BOY & GIRL** ' I walked in ever so quetly . And I just stared until she started to sing and my jaw dropped to the ground.

( Even in death ) by evanescence ... ( youtube it now so you can here it you'll love the song )

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
_**  
**

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

_I will stay forever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

I moved over to the seat across from her and took a seat just watching her intently )  
_Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me_

_I will stay forever here with you, my love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

When she finished all I could do was clap .

Hermoine's POV

I heard clapping and turned in the direction of the sound and there was Draco in all his reighn. He looked so perfect .

* * *

hi all my lovers thats enough for this chapter not as long as the others but good enough for me

i love evanescence if you didnt know allready from the summary ...

There coming to take me away haha there comming to take me away hoho hehe haha to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and ...

hahahaha well now i am to post this story so r&r

hehe


	4. why is ginny soooo nice

CHAPTER 4 

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BUT THEY ARE IN MY CLOSET ... ( WHIMPER ) SHUT UP DRACO ... helppp !!!!!! ( SOB ) well i have to go tourture ... um ... follow someone

summary : why do you need the summary now didnt you read the 1st three chapters

Hermione's pov

He clapped for me and I knew exactly who it was. I knew when he entered in the room I could smell him he had a distinct smell ramen ( hahaha i love that smell ' runs off to find ramen') . Every one had a smell to me. Harry of sunflowers ( a:n / if you dont know that watch samurai champloo ) Ginny of pure sugar. Ron of pickles and mints ( idk ). Dumbledors smells like laffy taffys ( a:n you know thats funny ) . Remus smells like choclate ... and Luna had a smell of her own.

I continued to sing I didnt care anymore there were already questions unknown waiting for me. Why not take on more .

I stopped and looked at the cushions of the seats before asking him what he wanted.

" Head Compartment " he replied lamely . I turned in his direction to see an awstruck face. " Okay are you comfortable " I asked tiredly. He just shook his head dumbly. " Well I hope you dont mind my singing" I said as he shook his head no .

I took the head phones out of my ears and began to stare at him. I knew this piss him off out of his endearment. " What are you freakin staring at Granger " He asked with a huff as he leaned back in the seats .

" Sorry ... for I was lost in the sea you call your eyes " I said as he smirked and crosed his arms .

" You know Granger you have potential " He said leaning in to touch my hair I was a little freaked but I let him do it. Then he abruptly pulled back and leaned into the back of the seat I leaned back also.

" So Granger what was with the performance outside " He asked with a sneer " And tell me the truth "

" Well you know that ever so preety lady that I was walking with" I started as he nodded. " Well that was my mother and that guy wanted to capture her and take her away... you dont need the details " I said knowing fully that he wouldn't belive me .

" Right Granger " he said . ' Typical response ' I thought until searing pain hit me i felt like my body was being ripped out but I held it in a I took breathes trying not to let it show but I knew if he looked at me he could tell something was wrong . I knew what was happening but it wasnt supposed to happen right then not until a month yet here it was happening.

" Granger ? " he asked I could feel my hair get loneger and change color. I looked up at him pleading for him to regester that something had to be done .

" I'll get the director " he said grabbing to the door i grabbed his leg to stop him.

" What ? what am I supposed to do? " he asked i used my strength to point to over my head . Him being the smart boy that he is automatically reached into the compartment and pulled out my black bag and opend it handing it to me . I could feel the wings coming my body didnt shorten that much cause I didnt have a hieght spell on me .

I looked for the orange vile I had but I couldnt find it then I remembered my mom so i quikly searched for the next best. ' Search for the blue the blue the blue ' I found it but couldnt open it. I hand it to him and he quikly unsealed it and poured it down my throat .

I felt my wings retract but thats all that spell did plus give me my strength back.

" Damn !! " I yelled in fustration. Not only did someone see me in this form but every hunter, my kind , or the royalties where alerted to me finally changing. ( dont worry how )

" Umm Granger ? Are you ok " he asked. I paid no attention to him I had to do things quikly I looked at my hair for the first timit was still in loose curls but it was jet black and waist length.

I stood up and looked at my skin it was no longer the perfect golden color but was pale but glowing . I already know what my eye color was already. Unnatural glowing green. I felt my face and it was fuller yet everything else was the same .

I grabbed my cloak and made for the door . " Where are you going " A voice said .

" None of you merlin foresaken buisness " I growled then squeked . " Sorry I'll be back "

I left the compartment and pulled my hood up and swiftly made my way to the compartment Ginny was in. I knoked feircely until Ron popped his head out and smilled .

"And just who are you ? " he asked in a voice that sounded flirty . " Just get Ginny out here NOW !!. " I said as his eyes roameed my body. " Ok .. okay " he said plainly .

" Hey Gin some moody girl is out there for you " He said dissapearing back into the compartment I silently growled at him .

" Dont worry Harry I will be back " she said more like a promise than a threat . He whimpered fearfully .

" Yes ? " she said as she came out of the compartment .

" Concelment charms do you know some " I curtly asked for I was in a hurry and I didnt have time to speak full sentences

" Yeah Hermione think of the things you want to change to and say _pallme _but it cant be a full on change or thats atleast what it said it only changes 2 things " she said that came from experiense.

" Thanks Ginny ... and remember what I said about the Harry situation " I said with a smirk.

" In women wise he gets everything that he deserves " she said with a playful sneer .

" Well i'll see you later Ginny and I want an explanation on the mood change " I said seriously .

" Okay okay " she held her hands up in defeat. She walked to her compartment door and it was locked she began to whisper profanities as she began to rape on the door as I smirked I could here her yell from the next corridor over. " Harry ... Ron you better let me in i'll count down from 10 ... 10 ... 9... 8... 7.. 6... 5... 4... 3... 2.. 1.. " Harry abruptly opend the door and said he was sorry and she sat in the bench and began to cry but not 2 seconds before the door shut did she give me a mischevious eye.

* * *

hi ppl not a lot of ppl are reading and reviewing and im getting sad please review this is my favorite story ive writen

ok well sing along time

WELL IM STARIN DOWN THE BARREL OF 45

i like this song and well bye please review

please


End file.
